Wildest Dreams
by Delevingne
Summary: SasuSaku. AU. Ia hanyalah wanita karir biasa, bekerja di tempat atasannya yang juga teman semasa sekolah dulu. Pekerjaannya sama seperti pegawai lainnya, berada di depan komputer dan menunduk hormat ketika atasannya datang. Well, semuanya berjalan lancar sebelum mimpi liar itu menghantuinya setiap malam./Request fic for Sasara Keiko :3


Sa—

Aku hanya menarik napas panjang ketika pria di atasku terus saja menarikku ikut bersamanya pada kenikmatan dunia yang tak pernah aku capai sebelumnya.

Su—

Peluh sudah membasahi kami berdua. Tapi tak ada yang berniat sedikit pun untuk menghentikan permainan yang sudah berlangsung selama empat jam ini. Lihatlah! Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi.

Ke!

Pria di atasku ini terus mendorong miliknya ke dalam hingga batasnya. Ia menggeram rendah ketika pelepasan terakhirnya sampai pada puncaknya.

Ah!

Aku memejamkan mataku ketika desahan terakhir keluar dari bibirku. Aku memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat, jatuh tertidur dan tidak sadarkan diri lagi. Terbuai dalam mimpi indah saat lengan besar pria ini memelukku hangat.

.

.

.

 **Wildest Dreams**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Mature Content, Typo, miss typo, and many more.**

 **.**

 **Requested fic for Sasara Keiko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku memukul kepalaku yang berdenyut nyeri karena mimpi semalam. _What the fucking is that?_ Mungkin jika satu atau dua kali bermimpi hal yang sama wajar, tapi jika sering atau bahkan terlalu sering? Itu bukanlah kenyataan yang wajar lagi, melainkan berubah kecanduan. Aku benci memikirkannya.

Aku merebahkan sekali lagi tubuh kecilku pada kasur yang hanya bisa untuk satu orang tak lebih. Memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat. Berusaha menetralisir rasa gugup dan detak jantungku yang kian menggila ketika ingatan itu mulai memasuki kepalaku.

Aku membuka sedikit kelopak mataku, jarum masih menunjuk di angka enam dan kesempatanku untuk kembali tidur masih ada satu jam lagi.

Aku kembali memejamkan mata, berdoa pada Tuhan agar mimpi _buruk_ itu tak lagi datang. _Setidaknya._

.

.

"Pagi, Sakura." Suara Ino yang melengking memasuki telingaku. Wanita yang bekerja satu divisi denganku hanya memandangku heran dari atas ke bawah. Aku mendengus kecil, melempar Ino dengan tatapan kesalku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ino. Tak perlu memandangku aneh begitu," jawabku datar sembari menaruh tas kerjaku di samping layar monitor besar ruanganku.

"Kau serius? Kau terlihat aneh pagi ini." Ino masih mempertahankan argumennya. Aku mendengus kecil, memandang Ino sekali lagi. "Aku baik-baik saja. Harus ku katakan berapa banyak lagi?"

Ino hanya mencibir kesal. Wanita itu kembali duduk di kursinya dan sibuk dengan dokumen yang aku rasa baru saja diberikan padanya. Aku tersenyum kecil padanya ketika manik cerah itu menatapku lalu kemudian larut dalam pekerjaanku.

"Tuan muda lewat!" Ino berteriak kecil yang hanya sampai di telingaku. Aku merapikan beberapa dokumen dan berdiri dengan menundukkan kepalaku saat lelaki berumur sama denganku melewati mejaku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatap punggung besar yang menjadi sandaranku di dalam mimpi kotorku. _Oh_ , sial seandainya aku benar-benar bisa merasakannya.

Lelaki itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa menoleh pada pegawai kantor yang menyapanya. Hal ini rutin dilakukan setiap lelaki itu datang. Dan aku tidak keberatan akan hal itu, bukankah itu wajar?

Aku kembali melempar bokongku pada kursi kerjaku. Tenggelam dalam dokumen-dokumen yang harus ku selesaikan. Aku tidak memerdulikan sekitar lagi ketika suara berat lelaki itu terasa dekat denganku.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati lelaki itu sedang berbicara dengan Ino. Wanita pirang itu mengangguk-angguk seakan mengerti dan lelaki itu hanya berkata singkat dan pembicaraan mereka selesai.

Aku menatap lelaki itu, lelaki yang menjadi mimpi indah di malam-malam masa remajaku, lelaki yang berhasil merebut seluruh hatiku, lelaki yang mengajarkanku bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta tanpa harus merasa terlihat di matanya.

 _He made me love him without looking at me._ Kira-kira begitu pepatah terbaiknya. Aku menghembuskan napas, memikirkan kondisi terburuk kalau ia sudah mempunyai kekasih yang menjadi primadona di sekolah dulu. Yang aku tahu, mereka masih mengikat janji setia mereka dan akan melangsungkan pernikahannya. Cukup menyakitkan, aku akan kembali patah hati untuk keseribu kalinya.

Aku kembali menatap layar monitorku. Berusaha menahan bulir-bulir air mata yang terasa menyakitkan ketika memikirkannya. Bukan, aku tidak mungkin menangis di sini. Tetapi kenyataan begitu pahit menamparku.

Aku mencintainya.

Itu benar. Bahkan dunia juga harus tahu bagaimana rasa cintaku padanya. Rasa cinta yang semu di masa-masa remaja berubah menjadi cinta yang sesungguhnya. Perasaan ingin memiliki dan bahagia selamanya. Saling menjaga dan saling melindungi. Namun, kembali di awal, aku tidak bisa dan tak akan pernah bisa.

"Sakura."

Aku menoleh pada Ino dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Hanya Ino yang mengerti jelas bagaimana perasaanku pada lelaki yang menjadi atasanku, lelaki yang menjabat sebagai kepala direktur di tempat kerjaku. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk mengundurkan diri dan pergi mencari tempat kerja baru. _Mungkin._

"Serahkan ini pada Sasuke. Ini tugasmu, hanya tinggal mengedit di beberapa bagiannya dan dokumen ini selesai untuk ditandatangani. Sakura, ini kesempatan untukmu." Ino berkata dengan pancaran matanya yang berbinar riang. Aku hanya tersenyum, menanggapi bagaimana ia menyemangatiku melalui senyum dan manik cerahnya.

"Kau tenang saja, Ino." Aku tertawa ketika wanita itu mengangkat jempolnya tinggi padaku. Ino kembali sibuk dengan tugasnya begitu pula aku.

.

.

"Masuk."

Aku menghembuskan napas cepat ketika masuk ke dalam ruangan besar milik Sasuke—atasanku. Sepertinya tidak pantas jika menyebutnya sebagai teman. Karena bagaimanapun kedudukan kami berbeda. Itu mungkin akan berlaku jika kami berada di luar kantor.

"Ini dokumen yang Anda berikan pada Ino satu jam yang lalu. Aku sudah memperbaikinya di beberapa kata yang menyimpang." Aku menyerahkan dokumen bermap merah itu pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu hanya diam merespon perkataanku. Aku meneguk ludahku kasar, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku diperlakukan seperti ini. Sudah teramat sering Sasuke berlaku hal sedemikian padaku ketika kami berdua bertemu untuk masalah pekerjaan.

Kulihat kepala ravennya mengangguk samar. Aku segera menunduk padanya dan memutar tubuhku untuk pergi dari sini.

"Tunggu."

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Pegangan pada gagang pintu mengerat seiring langkahnya yang mendekat ke arahku. Aku memutar tubuhku, memberikan senyum kecil padanya. "Ada yang salah, Tuan? Atau ada hal lain yang Anda perlukan?"

Kepala Sasuke menggeleng kecil. Ia menyerahkan satu undangan berwarna emas padaku. Aku menatap nanar undangan itu. Rasanya air mata sudah berkumpul menjadi satu. Aku menggelengkan kepala kecil, berusaha mengendalikan anggota tubuhku yang menyuruhku untuk segera lari dari ruangan ini.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti, lelaki ini masih setia menggenggam undangan berwarna emas yang terlihat seperti sebuah belati tajam yang siap menusuk hatiku. "Ini dari Naruto. Ku rasa kau masih ingat lelaki berisik yang membuat keributan di kelas waktu lalu."

Aku mendongak, menatap Sasuke yang kini menatapku. Tak ada kebohongan yang tersembunyi di manik kelamnya. Aku hanya tersenyum, menertawai kebodohanku dan mengambil undangan itu dari tangan Sasuke. "Terima kasih." Lalu pergi meninggalkannya sebelum ia tahu diriku yang kacau beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ino menghampiri mejaku. Ia menatap penuh geli pada undangan yang kini sedang ku baca. "Jadi, Sakura? Apakah kau sempat berpikir itu undangan pernikahan Sasuke?"

Aku menurunkan undangan itu dan menatap datar Ino. Tapi tak lama sebuah senyum simpul terpetak di wajahku. "Kau pintar, Nona Yamanaka. Aku ingin menangis keras ketika tahu kalau undangan ini hanyalah pemberitahuan dari panitia semasa sekolah dulu. Sial, ia berhasil membuatku kacau beberapa menit yang lalu." Aku berceloteh panjang lebar pada Ino yang hanya dibalas dengan pekikan tawa geli darinya.

"Sakura yang bodoh dan sayangnya aku menyayanginya." Ino bergerak memelukku dengan erat. Aku hanya bisa memeluknya. Berusaha menyalurkan perasaan yang tak bisa aku katakan dengan jelas kalau aku juga menyayanginya.

.

.

Acara reuni sialan lebih tepatnya. Aku tidak tahu harus memakai pakaian resmi apa ke sana. Aku menjambak rambut panjangku frustrasi. Membuat beberapa helai dari mereka yang jatuh ke tanganku. Aku menghela napas, sudah satu jam aku hanya berdiri di depan lemari besarku dan tidak menemukan apapun di sana. Ini menyebalkan.

Mataku jatuh pada _dress_ tanpa lengan berwarna putih gading. Aku melirik sepatu yang berwarna senada dengan pakaianku. Oke, ini pilihan yang tepat. Aku segera mengambil pakaian dan sepatuku lalu beranjak untuk membersihkan rambutku dan bersiap-siap.

Aku datang dengan taksi yang sudah ku pesan melalui ponselku. Tak sulit, hanya menunggu waktu sepuluh menit taksi itu sudah siap mengantarku kemana saja aku mau. Dan ini tempat tujuanku, Hotel Carlton yang terletak di tengah kota. Suara bising kendaraan umum hanya terdengar sampai pintu gerbang hotel saja dan selanjutnya tak ada suara menganggu itu lagi.

Aku masuk ke dalam setelah membayar taksi. Para tamu undangan wanita yang hadir terlihat cantik dengan pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Begitu pula dengan lelakinya, mereka terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas mereka. _Well_ , aku tidak terlalu melihat jelas bagaimana wajah teman-teman masa SMA-ku yang sudah banyak berubah karena lamanya kami tidak bertemu.

Aku mendekat pada Ino yang sedang berbincang hangat pada wanita cantik yang sangat ku kenal. "Hinata?" kataku cepat. Hinata tersenyum dengan wajah malu-malunya. Aku memeluknya penuh semangat sampai ada suara lain yang mengganggu kegiatan kami.

"Maaf, Nona, aku rasa kekasihku merasa sesak karena Anda." Aku memukul bahu Naruto dan langsung diberi respon ringisan kecil dari lelaki itu. Ino hanya tertawa keras melihat wajah kesakitan Naruto dan Hinata yang memerah karena malu.

Hanya berlangsung beberapa menit sebelum ada dua lelaki lain yang datang mendekat pada kami. Aku melangkah mundur ketika sosok Sasuke yang datang bersama satu temannya yang lain. Aku tahu, itu adalah Sai. Ino menyukainya sama sepertiku tapi sepertinya kisah cintanya tidak berakhir buruk sepertiku.

"Oh, hai, Sai." Aku menyapanya dan Sai memberikan senyum mautnya padaku. Sial, aku mengerti bagaimana Ino tergila-gila padanya sekarang.

Aku membuang mukaku ke arah lain ketika aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku pada Sasuke yang memasang perhatian penuh padaku. Jika bisa, aku akan berlari menghindari lelaki dengan seribu pesona ini. Sasuke datang dengan setelan jas hitamnya dan itu menambah ketampanannya beribu kali lipat.

Aku yakin setelah ini banyak wanita dari tamu yang hadir akan menahan napasnya melihat penampilan Sasuke yang amat memesona ini.

"Sakura sepertinya tidak menyukaimu, Teme. Kau mungkin terlalu galak di kantor padanya. Lihatlah, ia memilih menyapa Sai daripada dirimu." Naruto berbisik di telinga Sasuke dan itu terdengar jelas di telingaku. Ino melotot pada Naruto, ia menarik tanganku untuk pergi dari sana untuk mencari minuman.

Aku tidak bisa memperhatikan bagaimana wajah Sasuke saat ini. Yang aku tahu, Ino sudah pergi dari hadapanku dan kini aku hanya berdua dengan Sasuke. Aku masih mengingat jelas ketika Ino menarikku pergi dan Sasuke mencegahnya.

Aku menoleh, berusaha terlihat tenang di matanya. " _Well_ , jadi dimana kekasihmu?" Aku melirik sekitar dan tidak menemukan Shion di sana.

"Dia tak datang."

Aku tersenyum menanggapinya. Sasuke tahu jelas bagaimana keadaan kekasihnya.

"Aku terlihat tidak sopan pada atasanku sendiri. Tapi itu tidak berlaku di luar kantor 'kan? Maksudku, kau yang mengatakannya sendiri kalau aku boleh memanggilmu biasa jika kita tidak sedang di kantor." Aku meliriknya dan Sasuke hanya diam sebagai respon.

Aku duduk di sofa besar. Mataku mengelilingi aula besar dan aku tidak melihat kemana Ino pergi. Sasuke berdiri di depanku dan ia tak berbicara banyak. Mengeluarkan sepatah huruf pun sepertinya enggan.

"Ini acara formal, tapi jika boleh aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Sasuke diam. Dan ini sinyal bagiku kalau dia memperbolehkan aku melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Aku ingin mengundurkan diri. Maksudku, bukan karena kau galak atau apapun. Kau atasan yang baik. Yeah, hampir semua mengatakan itu 'kan," aku berusaha menatap matanya yang berkilat ketika menatapku. "Aku hanya ingin benar-benar mengundurkan diri dalam keadaan hubungan pekerjaan kita baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa?"

Aku menghela napas. Memutar-mutar minumanku tak menentu. Sasuke masih berdiri tenang menunggu alasan dariku. Ia sama sekali tidak terusik dengan acara malam ini. Begitu pula denganku. Aku sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suara mic di depan sana.

Aku menghela napas. "Aku mudah bosan," tidak berani memandang matanya yang tajam di atasku. Aku merasa terkunci di bawah tatapan tajamnya. "Dan ku rasa kau tak keberatan. Aku akan membuat pernyataan resminya besok dan akan ku serahkan padamu."

Aku berdiri, menaruh minumanku di nakas samping sofa dan bergegas pergi sebelum tangan Sasuke menarikku dengan tenaganya yang besar ke luar hotel.

Aku meronta minta di lepaskan dan aku melihat bagaimana Ino berlari mengejarku dengan Naruto yang juga ikut berlari. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua ketika aku merasa terdorong ke dalam mobil dan melesat begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriakku.

Sasuke masih diam. Ia semakin menginjak pedal gasnya dan mobil mewah itu melaju kencang di jalanan besar tengah kota.

.

.

"Lepas, ah!"

Aku tidak bisa menggerakan kedua tanganku yang terikat di atas tempat tidur kamar yang entah milik siapa. Ini bukan kamarku! Kamarku tidak sebesar ini.

"Apa yang menyuruhmu untuk mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanmu?"

Sasuke bersuara tegas namun datar. Aku bisa melihat tatapan matanya berkabut dan ada amarah yang terselip di dalam sana. Aku tidak tahu pasti sebelum kelopak mataku tertutup karena ciuman penuh menuntut dari bibirnya.

Bagaimana pun juga aku masih berharap ini mimpi. Mimpi malam-malam panjangku yang menjadi bunga tidurku di setiap malam. Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar merasakannya.

Tubuhku polos di bawah tubuh kekarnya. Aku tidak tahu kapan Sasuke melucuti semua pakaianku. Hanya meninggalkan stocking berwarna transparan dan sepatu berhakku.

Aku membuka kedua mataku dan seringainya yang membalas tatapanku. Ia melepas ikatan di tanganku dan menyuruhku untuk berpegangan pada bahunya.

"Lepaskan!" Aku masih memberontak dan memukul bahunya untuk segera menyingkir dari tubuh atasku. Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Lelaki ini malah mendekatkan bibirnya pada leherku dan menciumnya lembut.

"Bisakah mimpiku hari ini menjadi kenyataan?" Aku bergumam pelan dan Sasuke langsung menangkap bibirku dengan bibirnya dengan ciuman panas yang begitu memabukkan.

.

.

"Sasuke! Ah!"

Sudah empat jam lebih kami bercinta dengan berbagai posisi saat ini. Aku sudah teramat lelah dan sepertinya lelaki di atasku belum merasakannya sama sekali.

Sasuke masih setia memompa miliknya di dalam milikku. Ranjang besar ini sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Bunyi ranjang berdecit juga memenuhi ruangan ini. Bahkan tiga pendingin yang terpasang juga tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

"Ah!"

Aku menggigit bibirku ketika tusukannya semakin dalam di bawah sana. Aku hanya sanggup memejamkan mata dan cairan hangat mengalir memenuhi organ bawahku. Sasuke menggeram rendah di bahuku dan menggigitnya lembut. Menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang mengalir di tubuhku.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Pelepasan kami yang terakhir benar-benar menguras tenagaku. Sasuke berdiri, mengambil selimut yang jatuh di bawah kasur dan menyelimutiku yang jatuh tertidur tidak sadarkan diri lagi.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku ketika melihat sinar matahari yang terpantul dari celah jendela kaca. Aku menoleh, mendapati Sasuke yang tidur dengan memelukku. Lelaki itu mengerutkan dahinya, tidur tenangnya tampak terganggu.

Aku melepas tangannya dan hendak ke kamar mandi sebelum tangan besarnya kembali menarikku dan kini posisinya berada di atasku.

"Kau tak bisa pergi kemana pun," gumamnya datar. Aku mendengus kecil, berusaha melepaskan tangannya tapi tak bisa.

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi, Sasuke," jawabku dan lelaki ini kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di leherku.

"Bunga tidurku menjadi kenyataan," aku mengerutkan alis tak mengerti. Sasuke kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mataku. "Aku selalu memimpikan ini denganmu setiap malam." Dan mencium bibirku lembut.

Aku mengangkat kepalanya dari wajahku. "Begitu juga denganku," memberi napas putus-putus padanya. "Hampir setiap malam ketika aku bertemu denganmu di kantor. Mimpi itu selalu ada dan sial, itu mimpi kotor bagi wanita."

Sasuke hanya menyeringai. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada leherku dan menciumnya. "Kau senang?"

Aku memutar mataku dan membuatnya terkekeh geli karena sikapku.

"Aku dan Shion sudah berpisah saat aku ditugaskan menjadi direktur. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan dunia dan kekasih gelapnya. Jadi, jalan terbaik adalah memutuskan hubungan kami."

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul. Dengan berani aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan diberi respon positif saat bibirnya memagut bibirku lembut.

"Aku tak bisa melupakan bagaimana dirimu di saat kita menghadiri acara malam perpisahan semasa sekolah dulu. Kau datang dengan dress hijau toscamu dan aku ingin sekali memakanmu waktu itu," Sasuke masih setia memagut bibirku dan bertambah panas di setiap kecapannya. "Tapi kau selalu menghindariku."

Aku hanya diam dan kembali memejamkan mata saat Sasuke mulai melakukan aksinya untuk benar-benar memakanku pagi ini.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu," gumamku lemah. Sasuke melepaskan ciuman kami yang berubah menjadi panas dalam hitungan detik. Lelaki itu menatap dalam pada mata beningku.

"Kau tahu, kita hanya berteman. Aku mengenalmu sebagai teman kelas. Kau tak pernah mau berbaur denganku atau Ino. Hanya Naruto yang dekat denganku. Sai juga terkadang."

Sasuke diam. Ia tidak berniat melepaskanku sepertinya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan sebelum ia benar-benar menyerangku pagi ini. Aku bisa melihat senyum lebar di wajah tampannya sebelum aku menutup kedua mataku karena suguhan kenikmatan dunia darinya.

.

.

"Jadi? Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Aku memutar mata pada Ino yang menatapku tajam. Wanita itu melempar tatapannya dan berkacak pinggang di depan mejaku. Aku hanya mendengus kecil dan bersikap acuh padanya.

"Aku sahabatmu, Sakura! Ceritakan padaku sedikit saja," teriaknya frustrasi dan berhasil membuat beberapa pegawai menoleh pada kami.

Aku menghela napas, mengambil map biru yang khusus ditujukan untuk Sasuke hari ini. Aku tersenyum pada Ino dan wanita itu menggeleng kesal.

"Jangan bilang kau akan mengundurkan diri?!"

Aku mengangkat bahu acuh dan meninggalkan Ino yang berlari menyusulku ke dalam ruangan Sasuke sebelum pintu ruangan itu menutup dan Ino berdecak sebal karenanya.

Sasuke memutar kursinya dan kini menatapku. Seluruhnya. Ia hanya menyeringai memberi respon padaku. Aku menghampirinya memberikan map itu dan Sasuke menarikku untuk duduk di pangkuannya sebelum pintu masuk ruangannya terbuka lebar, menampilkan Ino dengan amarahnya.

"Tuan, jangan dengarkan—

Ino menutup mulutnya tak percaya ketika aku duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dengan lelaki itu yang menciumi leherku. Aku memberikan senyum meronaku pada Ino dan wanita itu melangkah mendekat.

"Sialan! Brengsek! Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?"

Habis sudah kesabaran Yamanaka Ino kali ini. Ia memberikan tatapan membunuhnya padaku dan Sasuke yang masih tidak menjawab perkataannya. Ino menghela napas, ia menarikku paksa dari pangkuan Sasuke dan memberikannya tatapan tajam.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan sahabatku pada lelaki Casanova sepertimu!" Ino pergi begitu saja dengan tanganku yang masih di genggamnya. Aku tersenyum tipis, berusaha menenangkan sahabatku yang terengah-engah.

"Tak ada sopan santun dalam kamusku jika menyangkut dirimu. Kau, jangan tertipu dengan Sasuke, Sakura. Ia punya kekasih dan ia bermain denganmu? Aku tidak mau kau menangis karena patah hati." Serunya panjang lebar. Aku memeluknya, memberikan sebuah kehangatan padanya dan aku bisa merasakan Ino mulai membaik.

Sasuke membuka mapnya dan mengulas senyum tipisnya samar. Ia membaca kertas itu dengan seringai yang perlahan menggantikan senyuman tipisnya.

 _Aku bersedia, meninggalkan pekerjaanku dan menjadi Ibu Rumah Tangga yang baik sesuai permintaan suami menyebalkanku nanti._

 _Untuk yang selalu memakai pakaian tipis atau tidak memakai busana di kamar akan aku pikirkan lagi nanti._

 _S_ asuke menutup map itu dan menyeringai lebar. _Well_ , kedengarannya ide bagus kalau benar-benar Sakura akan menyambutnya di kamar dengan segala keinginannya.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

Cuap-cuap Author:

Ini jauh banget dari kata lagu punya TaySwift yang Wildest Dreams. Serius. Saya ga berniat bikin sad atau akhir yang buruk. Huhu padahal saya lagi patah hati jadi pengennya yang sedih-sedih gitu /nak

Sasa, ini gimanaa? Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya. Aku buatnya agak bingung karena lagunya agak ngesad ya tapi semoga suka sama ceritanya, berhubung kamu maunya happy ending kan? :3 /ditabok

Oiya, saya menekankan kalau tidak suka tidak usah baca dan tinggalkan halaman ini. untuk yang paham saja tanpa harus saya tulis DLDR nya di atas sana. Hayati lelah bang.

Oke, tak banyak kata lagi. sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain! :D

.

.

 **Omake**

Ino memandang Naruto tajam. Wanita berhelai pirang ini bersidekap di depan dada. Berusaha menuntut jawaban Naruto sejelas-jelasnya.

"Jadi, Sasuke itu suka bermain perempuan?"

Naruto menghela napasnya, ia menyikut pinggang Sai kecil. Sai memandang Ino dan wajah wanita itu langsung memerah. "Efek-ku sangat besar padamu, ya? Wajahmu memerah melihatku," papar Sai kalem.

Naruto mengangguk, ia tertawa melihat Ino yang hampir kalah telak darinya. "Ino, Sasuke sama seperti Sai. Jika wanita yang melihatnya, responnya akan sama sepertimu. Sahabatku tidak suka bermain perempuan. Memang dia terlihat Casanova, tapi ia bukan seperti itu."

Ino hanya diam. Ia tidak memandang Sai yang sedang menatapnya. "Lalu?"

"Sasuke selalu bercerita tentang mimpi liarnya padaku. Ia selalu bilang kalau Sakura yang selalu menjadi wanita di mimpinya. Itu terjadi setelah Sakura dengan _dress_ hijau toscanya datang di acara malam pelepasan semasa sekolah dulu. Sasuke tidak bisa lepas dari bayangan Sakura."

"Benarkah?"

"Sasuke tidak pandai berbohong." Sai menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Wanita cantik itu mengangguk mengerti meskipun separuh hatinya belum mempercayai seutuhnya. Ia masih ingat jelas bagaimana Sakura patah hati karena diabaikan Sasuke beberapa tahun lalu dan sekarang pun masih.

"Aku tidak tahu, dan setelah itu Sasuke memintaku untuk mengajarinya bagaimana agar Sakura terus berada di kantornya. Lebih tepatnya, ia tak ingin Sakura mengundurkan diri."

"Sakura berpikir untuk mengundurkan diri." Ino bergumam kecil. Naruto membulatkan matanya tampak terkejut namun kemudian ia berdeham mengembalikan wajahnya seperti semula. "Sasuke tak mau kehilangan Sakura. Ya, dia bukan tipe lelaki romantis. Ia mencintai Sakura. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Shion padahal mereka sudah hampir menikah."

Ino tak begitu mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Naruto karena bisingnya suara mic yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Manik cerahnya mengelilingi ruangan dan ia melihat Sakura yang melangkah dengan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya. Wanita itu berlari mengejar Sakura dengan Naruto yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

Sosok Sakura sudah menghilang bersamaan dengan mobil mewah yang melaju keluar taman hotel. "Ku rasa Sakura sudah mengatakan kalau ia ingin mundur dari pekerjaannya dan Sasuke marah," ucap Naruto.

"Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan di lakukan Sasuke pada sahabatku," jawab Ino lesu. Wanita itu memutar tubuhnya ke dalam. Meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"Tak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan selain melakukan mimpi liarnya bersama Sakura malam ini. Aku yakin," Naruto memegang dagunya tampak berpikir. Manik birunya mengikuti arah kemana mobil mewah itu pergi. "Sialan, Sasuke! Kenapa mobilku yang kau bawa pergi! Aku pulang dengan apa nanti, sialan! Sasuke Teme benar-benar idiot!" Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustrasi di depan pintu besar Hotel. Tidak memerdulikan tatapan dari tamu yang lain melihat tingkah konyolnya. Yang terpenting saat ini ialah ia menyesal karena menitipkan kuncinya pada Sasuke ketika ia menghampiri Hinata yang turun dari mobilnya. Dan ia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya.

.

.

End.


End file.
